


Reading

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sad and Beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is immoral, it is wrong, it is insane. But November is coming...





	1. The scene

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

“_Hello, Merlin.”_

_Hello, Merlin. Hello. Fifteen hundred years of goodbye are now overshadowed by that one single hello._

Late at night. The office is empty. The lights are out. It should be as silent as the grave.

Merlin is sitting behind his laptop. He is staring at the screen, tears streaming down his face.

_Hello, Merlin. Hello._


	2. The explanation

It takes place after the script for "Merlin: Kingdom Come" is completed, but before the Once and Future King's return. It is set in a fictional universe that includes the series, the script for the sixth season, the fan fiction, all of it. Merlin is still waiting for Arthur to come back, and he knows he shouldn't care whether ignorant mortals get it right or not, but sometimes... he just can't resist. Out of morbid curiosity, he watches the series, he reads the script (in italics)... and the very first episode has him choking with sobs. It is a testament to how much he misses Arthur, how much he longs for his friend's return. It is a great thing to be loved so deeply, so constantly. I'm just grateful that Arthur reciprocates.


End file.
